


Waking the Witch (Extra Features)

by tselina



Series: X-Men: Waking the Witch AU Series [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Masturbation, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tselina/pseuds/tselina
Summary: Bonus Features, or, the NSFW Stuff.  Explicit scenes for "Waking the Witch" go here! Most will be canon for the story.Please don't read unless you're legal in your country to look/read smut. Thanks!





	Waking the Witch (Extra Features)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the porch scene in [Part One Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682359/chapters/36759909). ([Start Part One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682359/chapters/36435807)) Charles finds himself a little over-stimulated. WTW Canon. 
> 
> Content: Masturbation, Anal Play, Sad Boys Pining For Hot Mysterious Dudes

 

> _When you leave I feel so blue_  
>  _If you stay away don't know what I'd do._

xxx

Charles returns to his room, all but skipping down the hall. He shuts the door and flops on his bed. He smothers his giddy smile with a pillow. He's acting like a besotted schoolgirl and he’s not even embarrassed for once. Every part of his body is alight with foolish, knee-knocking happiness.

Erik had been so _intimate_ that night. So relaxed, free with his smiles and soft looks. After the sides of their hands had touched, he had moved into Charles's space a bit further. Charles had smelled his expensive cigarettes and sensible aftershave. He had been _so close_ , his body heat enough to break the night breezes. They hadn't needed to speak, until Charles had shown signs of exhaustion, yawning and stretching. Making sure his robe fell just a bit to expose his neck.

Erik had laughed, turning to Charles. He had raised his hand to touch Charles's brow again, moving aside one of his curls as he’d done when he’d teased him earlier that evening. Then he'd moved that same hand to Charles's side, the space between his ribs and hip, which Charles had felt through his robe.

“You should go inside,” Erik had murmured, his lashes cast low, all the lantern light hitting his sharp angles in just the right ways. “The next few days will be busy.”

Charles had wanted to stay, of course, but then Erik’s thumb had shifted _just_ right, a caress, before he’d pulled away.

“Yes,” he’d said, not minding being a little obedient. Charles had said his good-nights, and now here he is, in bed, thinking of Erik and Erik's touches and Erik's smile and Erik's _everything,_ how he'd opened up during the voyage.

He tosses his pillow aside, rolling his body back in his oversize robe, feeling the terry-cloth texture with heightened senses, sighing as it parts and exposes his bare skin, his legs. His boxers are quite tight, and he begins to wiggle out of them with that same giddy feeling.

 _Erik_ , he thinks to himself. He pushes a hand through his curls, pretending he’s showing off in the bed. _Erik, do you like what you see?_

He thinks of those light eyes on him, the hunting look Charles knows he possesses. His _hungry_ look, turned on him and his body. All those flirty looks paying off in this moment. The man mounting the bed over him, pushing aside his robe. Charles pulls one arm free, then the other, thinking of rough hands rubbing his shoulders, pushing him down.

“I,” Charles whispers, touching his neck and curling up from the bed. “I want you. Erik.”

Saying his name out loud has a touch of deviancy. Erik is right across the hall, so there’s no way to hear him. But oh, he _wishes_ \--

 _Pick a fantasy and stick with it_ , he chides himself, breaking the moment long enough to get to his luggage. He has just what he needs tonight. He pulls the tin of petroleum jelly and one of the condoms from the tin, and then something else he’s learned to keep with his various medicines for ailments: two glass dilators out of his set of four, the smallest sizes from his set. Seeing them makes his heart beat faster, thinking of how they’ll feel tonight, when even the breeze from the ceiling fan is helping excite him.

Charles lies on the bed with his “medicinals”, tossing his robe over a pillow. He scoots back against the headboard enough so that he’s got a better angle and props his rear up on the covered pillow. He tries to pose for his phantom lover, arching his neck.

“Erik, touch me,” Charles whispers. The only thing he has left on is his tanktop, and he pushes his hand slowly up his one side, starting where Erik had touched him that night. He still feels that palm imprint. He groans against his other first as his nails score his nipple, then head to the other one. Pain goes a long way for him, and even these self-inflicted touches make him grow harder.

And Charles _is_ hard. He’s been hard, but he likes to wait. He’s good at it, too, something his lovers have all appreciated, though half of it had been because they weren’t as good as Charles would have liked. _This_ time, though, even the thought of Erik, his scent and his presence... the moment Charles touches his cock it will be a _very_ short time before he comes, and he wants to live in this moment as long as he can.

He plays roughly with his nipples, his shirt now rucked to his neck. Slowly, he raises his fingers to his mouth, licking them dutifully.

“I want,” Charles’s throat bobs, “I want to suck your cock, Erik.” That is difficult to say. He’s never been very vocal when he’s touched himself, but this feels _good_.

He takes three of his fingers and begins to lick them, thinking of how wonderful Erik’s cock would taste. He’d be circumcised, and it would be strange and new to Charles, having always dealt with foreskin before. Charles pushes the tips of his fingers past his lips, briefly making sure his head is at the right angle. Phantom or not, he must put on a show. _For practice_.

Charles squirms as he sucks on his own fingers, every so often opening his mouth to let his tongue slip under to just touch his palm. He’s seen the man’s cock at rest and can only imagine how large it is thickened with arousal.

He must pull his hand away eventually, and trails the saliva-wet hand down his chest, scratching at his nipples again. “Erik, Erik, I need you, I need you--

“ _Make love to me._ ”

The words burn on his lips. But this just is a fantasy, isn't that right? This isn’t a _real_ fuck. He’s only been fucked. Men think they’re making love to Charles, cooing over his beauty, but it’s never felt like that to him.

“Stretch me,” Charles asks. He’s already undone the cap of the petroleum jelly tin and swipes two fingers to gather what he needs. He pulls one leg up and with the other hand, touches his already clenching entrance.

“Don’t, don’t be gentle,” Charles stammers, pushing one finger in, clenching at the invasion. It’s been weeks since he’s bothered to do this, so he’s going to be tight. That’s more than fine. He relaxes, working the slick into himself, teasing himself by avoiding going deep enough for his sweet spot. He thinks of _Erik_ teasing him, _Erik_ putting him on the edge of coming --

He's getting close. Charles pulls his fingers away. He draws the dilator from his side -- he’s picked the larger of the two, of course. He to stroke it near his navel, warming it up, then picks up the condom and breaks the paper band around it. Unfolding it over the dilator takes a few moments. How hot, how thick, how long Erik would be, nothing could compare. This will have to do.

He places the narrow head of the dilator near his pucker, sliding it gently against the slick entrance. He bites at his fist as he pushes it in, then presses his knuckles to his mouth.

“Erik,” he gasps, “yes, please, _fuck me_ \--”

It slides in all the way. It stretches just at the point of pain. Charles knows if he touches his cock now he’s done for, so he just clutches his leg at the crook of his knee, angling the dilator. His eyes roll back in his head as it touches his prostate, and pulls it out as much as it will, stretching his hole with its wide middle, then pushing it in again. This thing isn't _made_ to fuck, but those toys aren't with him. He jerks it around as much as he can inside him.

Charles nuzzles his leg, imagining Erik kissing him as they're fucking. He laps at his own heated skin, then can only hold his mouth open as he gasps for air. He begins to lose control, almost crying at the pleasure like he's never experienced it before.

Erik is fucking him. Erik is going to come because he’s so deep inside Charles, that Charles is the perfect fit. He’s whispering in Charles’s ear with his dangerous voice, saying just how much he --

\-- _loves him_ \--

Charles’s body locks up. He’s coming now without even having touched himself. He has to bite down on his leg so he doesn't scream, helpless in his sudden thrashing.

“Erik,” he whines, as his legs shake in those last throes of climax, lips parted against the bruising bite mark, “Oh, _Erik_ , I do --”

\-- _too_ \--

The dilator remains in him  when it's over, his body twitching around the taper. Messy, covered in jelly and come, Charles luxuriates in the vague pulses of pain, tremors of another possible orgasm, which he knows he’s capable of. But that would make him pass out and then someone -- probably Raven -- would find him.

The thought of his sister is enough to help him cool down more immediately. He looks at his state of disarray, drawing a hand down through the come on his red chest. He sighs: there’s a lot to clean up. He pulls the dilator out, wincing. He looks at his robe next. It’s black, so everything shows. _Well, the laundry folk have probably seen worse._

He limps gently to the bathroom and turns on the shower, standing in the spay. When he yawns, he finds fiout the hard way that the water tastes very strongly of the kind he’d been drinking in the boat.

Charles puts his forehead to the tile and grunts, not even near ready to lift his ‘noodle arms’ to get to the complementary soaps and shampoos. He closes his eyes and feels his body grow loose with warm post-orgasm exhaustion, endorphins still prickling at his skin.

 _I love you_ , Erik had said in his fantasy. It’d pulled Charles over the edge, even. Of all laughable things. And Charles had declared it right back. Of course he’d want _that_ exchange, if they were ‘making love’.

But it’s a _fantasy_ , nothing more. That kind of thing has never been on the table, not even when he’d stepped in to proposition Erik the night they’d met. It would’ve been a good fuck in a spare room and maybe a promise to see each other that neither of them would have followed through on.

Instead, having been thwarted in his carnal schemes, Charles has been physically threatened by the man, and after, has chased the said man into a entirely different hemisphere, saved him from death and nosed into his very violent business. Gotten to know him, too. Finding out he is truly as noble as Charles had wanted him to be. They’re friends now, which is like a dream in itself. Erik isn’t above flirting back, like he had tonight. It isn’t teasing. He knows where they stand, certainly. And those gestures are all Charles really wants, anyway.

Because love isn’t an option. It isn’t a possibility. Not for Charles. No matter how much Charles’s heart constricts when he looks at Erik, how much he rolls around like a love-sick teenager, there’s no point in really falling for him.

 _Best keep it at blushing and longing_ , Charles tells himself. _I know what’s best for me. I know how to handle myself. It’s going to be fine._

He’s always been a good liar, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always been fretting about era-appropriate sex toys and then I found out about Vintage Anal Dilators (Which Were Sold As Health Aides OMFG) and everything was Solved. (Don't Google that at work.)
> 
> Check me out on my regular [tumblr](http://tselina.tumblr.com/), or my NSFW tumblr, [merrywidows](http://merrywidows.tumblr.com/). Come say hi! :D


End file.
